Slim Shady
by Lady Island Rose
Summary: Soul Eater Evans is the cool guy in the DWMA gang. Who'd imagine this rep would be taken by a girl? Will it matter? The sequel of P.I.! SoulxOC and KidxJamie
1. Cooler Than Icecubes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the sequel!**

**This chapter starts earlier in the morning before the gang meets Raissa.**

# # # #

**1. Cooler Than Icecubes**

Soul Eater Evans yawned and stretched, he had been up all night playing Call of Duty, so he found out that he had crashed on the red couch in him and Maka's living room. As each of his vertebra made a _crick! _he rubbed his ruby red eyes and ran his hands through the tangled mess of his snow white hair.

The yellow walls of the room reflected the sunlight of dawn, and from behind the white door further to the left, there were clatters and bangs as his ashen haired meister woke up to get ready for school. Groaning, Soul realized that he had to get up too. So he slumped to his bedroom and threw on the usual clothes.

Red jeans, Soul Eater headband, black and yellow sweatshirt, and sneakers.

He was ready to go.

Maka came out of the bathroom as soon as Soul went out of his room, brushing one of her pigtails and doing it up. "Morning Soul." she smiled slightly, "How'd you sleep?" Soul smirked and replied simply with, "I didn't."

Maka rolled her eyes and made way for the kitchen, pulling out some black cereal bowls. "Was it Call of Duty again? I thought that you'd gotten over staying up all night on that game because it was 'uncool'." she teased, pouring the milk, and then the Captain Crunch.

Soul strode over to the table and took his cereal bowl, digging in. "Well, I am. It was just that this _Vospirescauchemar_ kept killing me every time I tried to beat my record. I finally managed the gank them and beat my record, but by then it was three A.M. . ." Soul chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

Maka rolled her eyes, but then put her hands on either side of her cereal bowl in excitement. "Guess what? There's a foreigner coming her, she's from France!" Soul rose an eyebrow, "How'd you find out about that?" Maka pulled out her thin yellow flip phone, "Jamie told me, she said that the girl was a weapon and paired with Hiro, this should be interesting don't you think?"

Soul nodded simply, and as the meister-weapon pair got rid of their dishes and flipped on the tv, or pulled out a book in Maka's case, Raissa Olive was preparing for her first day at the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

# # # #

**I hope Soul wasn't OOC. These are the things I could see him doing with his aloof attitude so yeah. Hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Review please! **

**Oh and Vos pires cauchemar means "Your worst nightmare." **


	2. Not All Lace Gloves & Tea Cups

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**This is AFTER the gang meets Raissa.**

# # # #

**2. Not All Lace Gloves & Tea Cups**

Raissa trudged home after her very exuberant meister, Hiro. She didn't quite know how she was going to get along with him, but she was a firm believer of not judging a book by its cover. She would know, she was a pretty strange book.

Finally, Hiro and Raissa stood before a aquamarine flower shop, and Hiro gestured grandly to it and the small balcony above, which Raissa assumed was her new home. "What do you think?" he asked, sparkles practically floating in the air by his head.

"Not bad." Raissa contemplated, tapping her chin. "Its cute, in a cliché romance movie kind of way." Hiro swallowed nervously, and said nothing. Raissa entered the shop, passing by the rows and rows of violets, zinnias, roses, lilies, and so on and so forth, until she reached a white door that when she pushed it open, lead to some stairs.

Hiro merely walked behind the foreign aristocrat, unsure of how he and his new weapon would get along. He did know though, that as long as she didn't sneeze he'd be just fine. Though, he was EXCEEDINGLY unsure that the princess would like him.

Climbing the solid gray stairs, Raissa opened one more door into a modest little apartment which consisted of a semi-detached kitchen that had an island and some out of date appliances. In the small living room was a red couch, a plasma and a gaming system with CoD which particularly caught Raissa's eye, and there was one bathroom and one bedroom.

It was small, but homey.

Raissa liked it. It was much better than the lonely, cold cream stone halls of the _Accuiel Des Anges _as her family had so modestly named the castle.

She turned to Hiro with a light in her ice blue eyes that made Hiro less nervous. "it's a very nice place." Hiro rose one fine blond eyebrow at her, "You sure its not to small? I figure, a noble of your stature. . ."

Raissa rose a hand, which immediately cut him off. Her icy blue eyes took on a slight irritated glaze, "Just because I am royalty doesn't mean you have to treat me like it. Treat me like you would treat Maka and the gang! In reality, I am no different." each word was clipped, cold, and irritated. And unfathomably untrue. Her being royalty did make her different, so, agonizingly alone. . .

Inside herself, Raissa screamed. She didn't want her meister to be afraid of her!

Hiro stuttered, "O-ok. Raissa." Raissa sighed forlornly, too late. Hiro then mentioned setting up her bed on the couch, since there was only one room, and bustled into action. So used to being pampered, Raissa didn't necessarily feel the need to help, so she sat on the couch and pulled her knees to her rather shallow chest.

She grumbled, she was flatter than Maka! Pulling her knees to her chest just reminded her more of that fact, and yet it was a habit of hers to do such things. Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive had a lot of quirks nobody would ever guess. Like her secret obsession with CoD, her utter hatred of dresses.

Yet, she loved royal dinners and parties. Hated the attention that being a princess got her and all of the annoying princess lessons and private tutors, but loved getting the privileges that people would usually miss out on.

Not your typical princess, that was for sure.

She'd even dated Antonio, a Spanish royal from Montreal, who'd had a horrible taste in suits, and an even worse taste in girls. His first serious girlfriend had turned out to be a girl who turned into a machete-staff.

Well, she'd broken things off before she'd arrived in America, but still.

As Hiro brought her everything and wordlessly sat beside her, Raissa felt the very familiar box slid over her. . .

# # # #

**I had to explain Raissa a bit more, and still have a lot of explaining to do. Well, one more chapter of it. Like with Jamie! I hope I got Hiro's house close enough, all I remember is the outside being blue so I winged it. . . :D**

**Anyways, reviews are loved!**


	3. An Idiot Meister's Guide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Sorry I was gone so long. Three chapters for you!**

**Oh and sorry! Last chapters translation means: "Home of Angels" NOW you know why she thinks they are narcissistic! **

# # # #

**3. An Idiot Meister's Guide To Getting To Know Your Weapon**

Hiro found his sitting next to Raissa to be highly awkward, he liked it better when Excalibur was there. Well, minus the sneezing. Then the blond newly-acquiring-of-a-weapon meister thought of something, maybe, just maybe he should try to get through to her somehow.

Getting up and away from the very silent white-blond who appeared to be locked in her own head, Hiro raced to his room and sorted through a whole bunch of books with a whole mess of titles. "Your Weapon & You." "Is Your Weapon Your Soulmate?" and several other ridiculous volumes about weapons that Hiro almost thought he'd never get to use.

He twittered with glee at the books new purposes.

Finally, the blond-meister pulled out a yellow and black striped book that in bold letters on the front said:

"**An Idiot Meister's Guide To Getting To Know Your Weapon."**

_**By Teresa A.**_

Hiro piped with glee, he had found it. Now he could communicate with Raissa. Far from gingerly, the ecstatic Hiro flipped open to the very first chapter.

**1. Congrats & First Steps**

**Congrats! You are now an official meister!**

Hiro smiled to himself, and then continued on.

**This means that now, you have 99 kishin eggs and 1 witch soul to go until you can make a Death Scythe for Shinigami-sama. This cannot be done however, without the proper meister-weapon relationship. **

**Here's what you do to begin:**

**- Ask where they are from, what they like to eat/drink. Hobbies, and etc.**

Hiro rolled up the white sleeve of his dress shirt and used a blue ink pen to write that down on his arm. Then turned his intent gaze back on the book, flipping the page.

**- Ask them out to fun trips! (They don't have to be dates, you can just be friends. Unless your weapon takes it too seriously.)**

**- Train often, so your soul resonance will not be one of the problems.**

Hiro ran out of space on his arm, and glanced over the others tips on the list. "This will have to do." swallowed Hiro, pushing down his sleeve, careful not to blot out the ink. He rose to his feet and slowly left his room, seeing Raissa still staring dead-eyed at the TV.

Hiro felt a slight pang when he recognized the look of loneliness plaguing the girl in front of him. He had been like that, everyday the first year at the DWMA, that was going to change on the 2nd year, thanks to her. He was going to make sure that she felt at home. So, mustering his courage, the boy squeaked out:

"H-hey Raissa?"

The French maid came to life, her ice blue eyes regaining a sparkle. "Uh, yes? Hiro?" she asked. Hiro shuffled his feet and then swallowed again, before he could lose all nerve, he had no idea why he was so nervous. Maybe he just didn't expect to get such a pretty girl for a weapon. The boy quickly brushed up his sleeve and then "Where were you born?" he blurted.

Raissa rose her eyebrow a little bit, and the new meister was afraid that the pompous princess would tear him a new one for being weird. But then she laughed and smiled at him, "Why do you want to know?" she asked, not unkindly, but a little bluntly. Amusement clear in her voice.

"I just thought. . . Well you looked lonely. So I thought we should get to know each other." Hiro put honestly, afraid of his sudden boldness. He hadn't been like that since Excalibur. Raissa eyes sparkled for a bit with shock and hope, Hiro was shocked as well, he didn't know why he saw such emotions in the French fry's eyes.

"I was born in Rouen, France. A little city just outside of Paris."

Hiro smiled and sat next to her, as she asked him the same question.

# # # #

**Yeah, I know. Build-up chapters = Eh. But you gotta do them! Or the story is basically beginning, pairing, end. That's no fun though!**

**One last disclaimer, I do not own Rouen, France. **


	4. Back To School or Shoe al

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Chapter title inspired by Billy Madison. xD I love Adam Sandler.**

# # # #

**4. Back To School (Shoe-al)**

After a Q & A day with her meister, Raissa felt a lot more comfortable with Hiro, and a little more comfortable with school. The box still closed over her, as around her, Maka, Soul, Jamie, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star, Mark, Liz, Patti, and Hiro talked and talked about various things in the Crescent Moon classroom.

Tugging at the end of her green dress, Raissa shifted uncomfortable in her chair.

"Hey, French fry."

Raissa rose her head to the voice she already knew as Soul. He looked at her carefully with his blood red eyes, though his outward demeanor was "cool" and collected. "Hey Soul, what did you want?" Soul but his arms behind his head and smirked with his pointy white teeth, "I was surprised, I didn't think you'd respond to French fry."

Raissa rolled her eyes, "Well, it couldn't be any worse than my old name of Tiny tits!" Maka rolled her eyes, "I still get called that." she grumbled. Soul smirked again, "Well its better than Sunken Che. . ."

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul's head laid on the desk in front of him, a rectangular indention where "Catching Fire" had just been. Raissa smiled, she found Maka nice and Soul hilarious, she wanted to talk to them more.

As if the fellow blond had heard her wish, Maka flitted to the other side of Raissa. "Have you read the Hunger Games series yet? They are really good. . ." Raissa shook her head, "I haven't got the time, I'm usually busy practicing or glued to the TV." Maka rose an eyebrow as her green eyes twinkled in amusement, "I'd never expect that last part."

Raissa shrugged.

Prof. Stein wheeled in right then, spinning rather recklessly on his chair. "Alright, today class we will be sparring in pairs. I'll got get the list of groups, so wait here." and then he spun back out. One could still here the distinct crashing the hallway. Everybody gasped, Raissa didn't know why. Jamie, being new but not quite so new anymore whispered to her, "We are usually dissecting things, so this is strange."

Raissa stuck her tongue out with one eye closed at that, "Yuck, dissecting?" Mark chuckled, "Yeah. . . Jamie fell asleep in jellyfish guts once." Jamie blushed, remembering that day, "Oh, oh yeah. Remember that." Kid laughed and patted his girlfriends head, "You silly asymmetric doll." Tsubaki smiled and Black Star went on a rant about how his apprentice Goddess should have nothing to be ashamed of, Maka just sat next to Mark and listened to the exchange.

Raissa noticed the absence of the white-haired scythe and shoved quietly from her chair, leaving the others and searching for his soul. It gave her something more comfortable to do, then be surrounded by people talking without her.

So off she went, in search for Soul.

# # # #

**Ohhhhh, what'll happen next?**


	5. Is There A Method To His Madness?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

# # # #

**5. Is There A Method To His Madness?**

A dark, tinkling of a piano keys playing echoed just to left of Raissa, and she slowly approached it. She knew the sound well enough, she practiced it after all. One of the Princess "duties" that she loathed more than anything else, but she had to do it. It was that or dance lessons. . .

The haunting melody creaked from an ebony door, which the white-blond haired girl peaked through the crack she had left. Sitting, on the bench of a black piano, playing that sad, angst-like bit of music was Soul.

Raissa rose an eyebrow, she never would have a thought a cool guy like Soul would play the piano. He looked to be so absorbed in it, so enthralled with the way the notes played off, there was a little bit of a mad glint in his eyes. . .

Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive backed away from the door. For the sake of the aloof weapon, she would pretend she had not seen his dark little escapade. Where his eyes had shined with . . . Madness. She shivered, and slide into the classroom again just to here Stein announced that her and Hiro would be sparing with Soul and Maka.

_Oh no. . . _Raissa internally muttered, _This is going to be awkward._

# # # #

**Me and my short chapters. . .**


	6. Weapon's World Weirdness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

# # # #

**6. Weapon's World Weirdness**

"Come on Raissa!" Hiro called, "Its time to duel!"

Raissa shook her head out of her inner turmoil, and nodded. Following Hiro, Maka, and last in the group just before the French royal, was of course, Soul. She felt really weird after witnessing that episode, and wasn't quite sure how she'd be able to fight him. . . Oh wait, she wouldn't have to move, she was a weapon.

The very familiar courtyard was the stage for all of the meister fights, and on Stein's lax signal, all groups went into stances. Raissa transformed into her double ended machete-staff self, and Soul turned into a wicked sharp black scythe on the outside. Maka caught Soul with ease, and Hiro wobbled with Raissa a bit, not knowing quite how to handle her, almost like Crona.

In the inside, the weapon world, Raissa embarrassed face was turned away from Soul, because for some stupid reason, all female weapons lost their clothes in the transition, but it never happened to the boys.

"Its almost like an anime, were perverted boys get their sick kicks!" Raissa twitched, trying to conceal herself in the boundless space of pitch blackness. Soul chuckled, "Oh come on, its not like I am going to look. Its not cool to look at unclothed girls if they don't want you too."

Raissa snuck a shy glance with her reddened face at the serious ruby eyes of Soul, that never drifted to anywhere but her icy blue orbs. Raissa nodded, although she still didn't budge from her turtle condition.

Hiro glanced at the glare on his new weapon to see Raissa's annoyed blue eyes on the machete's pure white blade, "Let's get this over with, I am highly uncomfortable." Maka's weapon glared with the light of the sun too, and one could distinctly see the smirking Soul, who didn't say a word.

Maka swallowed and said, "I'll go easy on you Hiro, at least to start off. You haven't had a weapon like Raissa before." Hiro nodded in appreciation, "Thanks Maka." twirling the staff, Hiro rushed Maka. Maka easily deflected Raissa's machete and tried to sweep out Hiro's feet from under him.

With the other end of the staff, Hiro blocked Maka's attack and slid back on his toes. Spinning Soul, Maka throw the whirling scythe at Hiro, and managed to turn Raissa to the exact point where Soul would hit, and he fell to the ground, transforming back into a human. "Not bad Hiro." complimented the fanged boy. Hiro smiled cockily as Raissa, relieved to be clothed again, fell to her knees next to him. "Of course, I thought I'd do well."

Maka rolled her eyes and then smiled at the stunned French fry, "Hey, Raissa, cool form." Raissa shook her head out of her haze and then smiled at Maka, "Thanks."

The bell tolled for lunch, and Maka helped Raissa to a stand, and the quad traveled together into the school to get the rest of the group.

# # # #

**I had to do a bit on the Weapon's world, because I always have noticed the fact that girls in weapon form are naked and guys aren't. So I poked fun at that. I hope I did good! Review please!**


	7. Cooks Are Cool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

# # # #

**7. Cooks Are Cool**

Raissa, Hiro, Maka, and Soul all sat around the fountain with their packages of food. Either from the cafeteria, or from home. Maka took a bit of her usual sandwich with honey mustard, and Raissa bit into a fluffy, homemade croissant filled with strawberry jelly that she had made for her and Hiro, and Soul with chewing on a corn dog.

Jamie and Kid strode up arm and arm with some of Kid's symmetrically cut sandwiches, and Liz and Patti had animal shaped pasta containers. Crona and Ragnarok were sharing some burritos, and Tsubaki had made her and Black Star some Japanese bentos with some pocky for dessert.

Everyone sat comfortably around each other, and Raissa didn't feel quite so lonely. These guys were a very nice welcoming committee to have in America, and she found herself smiling. Tsubaki smiled back, and asked, "Raissa, what is that you are eating?"

"Oh this?" Raissa asked, lifting her French cuisine, "it's a strawberry jelly filled croissant. I make them myself." Tsubaki nodded and then went back to her bento as Raissa asked, "You. . . You wanna try it?" Raissa was quite the cook, she didn't like to talk about it, but she loved to make things. Cakes, crepes, cupcakes, the whole shebang. She was a baker.

Tsubaki nodded after thanking her, and took a timid bite into the flaky warm crust of the strawberry-filled crescent roll. Her blue eyes widened, and she sighed contentedly, swallowing, "Wow, Raissa, you are a great cook!"

Raissa's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

Hiro nodded next to her, jelly spots around his lips and a distended stomach. Tsubaki passed around the little pastry for everyone to taste, and as everyone carefully nibbled away from each others bites, they all agreed with Tsubaki's conclusion.

Soul was the last to try, and smiled afterwards, "Nice French fry," he complimented, "Cooks are cool."

Raissa felt her face heat up, but for what, she was not sure. "Thank you. Soul."

# # # #

**There was a little fluff there, if you squint. Anyways, review please!**


	8. Friendly Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

# # # #

**8. Friendly Invitation**

Another day at DWMA ended for Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive. She was sort of getting used to it, it had only been three days though, so one could not tell for sure. As the last bells of the day tolled, Kid took Jamie to some amazingly symmetric sight at a book store, the twin-terrors, as Raissa was inwardly calling them, were headed to Toys R Us to get Patti a stuff giraffe.

Black Star and Tsubaki had left too, off in search of three measly kishin eggs that Lord Death had assigned to them instead of the French princess. He wanted something a little more challenging for her.

The only ones left out of aforementioned chaotic group were Maka and Soul, and of course, Hiro and Raissa. The four just stood there, semi-awkward like, considering none of them had any plans after school that day, until Maka coughed and broke the silence.

"Hey, Hiro, Raissa." Maka started, "You wanna come over to Soul and I's house?" the ashen blond was on her heels, green eyes shining as she then looked at her red-eyed partner, "You and Hiro could play CoD . . ."

Soul smirked, "While you two sunken chests talk books, right Maka?" Maka twitched, and restrained a Maka Chop for the first time in a long time, "Yes. Exactly." Raissa was not so kind to Soul, she openly bit her thumb at him, which no one understood but her.

_Americans _. . . Raissa thought with a sigh, as she smiled at Maka and nodded. Following her and Soul towards their place.

# # # #


	9. Music Sustains Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

# # # #

**9. Music Sustains Soul**

Everyone plodded into the house, and plopped into their respective places as if they've been doing it for years on end. Instead of just on a random day, when no one had anything better to do.

Maka and Raissa took their seats at the yellow table Soul and Maka ate breakfast on, and Hiro and Soul took to the fiery red sectional in front of the plasma screen and plugged in. Soul tossed Hiro a headset, and CoD was on in a matter of seconds.

"Hold on a sec." Soul declared, striding towards a ebony colored boom box and flipping on My Chemical Romance's song, _Dead!_ he banged his head a few times as the opening notes thrummed and the bass shook the floor, before he sank into the couch once again, taking up his XBOX 360 controller, and moving the cursor to multiplayer mode.

Hiro moved his headset for a second and asked, "Do you always play music when playing Call of Duty?" Soul rose his eye brows at the blond new-meister, as if he had asked the world's stupidest question, "For one thing, the sounds of shooting and fake screaming scare Maka, and for another thing," Soul trademark smirk flipped on his face, "Music sustains this Soul."

Hiro laughed at the small joke, and Soul just continued to smile, putting a bullet through Hiro's back, and causing a death toll war.

# # # #


	10. You Would Like To Play?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

# # # #

**10. You Would Like To Play?**

Raissa leaned slightly to the left, trying to look around Maka at Soul and Hiro's death toll as they ducked behind buildings and continued to attack each other, even though they were on the same team.

Her gamers fingers itched, oh how she yearned to play.

Maka's book discussion on _The Help _though thoroughly interesting, was tiring. Plus, the flashes on the screen were keeping Raissa preoccupied, so before she knew it, she zoned out of the conversation.

Maka leaned in front of her line of vision, "Something the matter Raissa?" Raissa shook her head rapidly, "No." she scoffed, waving her hand absentmindedly, "No everything is fine, just wondering what that game is they are playing over there. You called it, CoD?" Maka nodded, "Yeah, Call of Duty. it's a war game."

Raissa smiled inwardly, she could fake naïve, and get to play it. "Oh?" she tilted her head ever-so-innocently, "I'd like to see it." Maka nodded again, politely and led Raissa to the red couch that Hiro and Soul sat on. Their gazes fixed intently on the screen of the plasma as if their actual lives depended on it.

Maka cleared her throat, to which Soul grunted, "Uh?" then Maka proceeded, "Raissa hasn't ever seen this game before, and she seems interested, surprisingly." to this Hiro and Soul paused Call of Duty to spy the French princess, pretending to keep cool. Maka finished with, "So I thought you should show her."

Soul turned his blood red eyes to Raissa, who felt an odd jolt in her heart as he said, "You . . . You'd _like _to play?"

Raissa, trying not to look to eager, nodded slowly. "I wish to know what it is." she spoke timidly, trying to retain composure, and look popular.

Soul handed her the controller, and scooted over on the couch. The French princess sat between Hiro and the scythe, and Maka sat on the couch arm patiently. Hoping Raissa would immediately find it boring, and move on.

She didn't.

# # # #


	11. That Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

# # # #

**11. That Box**

Yesterdays Call of Duty excursion was fun, but as always, Raissa felt as if she were in a box.

Yes, a box. A solid, steel box. Bolted shut with titanium screws, chained together, fused to a stand still. That box cut off Raissa from the rest of the world, made her feel alien, alone, different. She was different, she was a princess from France for crying out loud! Though even in France, she'd feel this way.

Even in her own family.

Raissa just didn't feel. . .

Well, at home. Anywhere.

Raissa was dying to be herself in a new place. To be the piano-dress hating, CoD loving, weapon, _normal _self. There was just no one she could do that with. No one who'd she'd ever be able to open up to like that.

Resigned, as Raissa climbed the steps of her new school, with her meister, on the fourth day. The box slid over her again, and the lock clicked shut.

# # # #

**A little more on Raissa. Yupp, developing of plot and characters can be taxing.**


	12. Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Here's the last chapter! Sorry I dumped all of this on you in one day, I was busy with summer awesomeness. I will try to stay consistent as much as possible! I hope I'm not OOC, and that I haven't lost anyone!**

# # # #

**12. Lessons**

"Wake up Soul!" Maka hollered, pounding on his bedroom door. "School is in half an hour! You shouldn't have stayed online so long!"

Soul groaned and threw a pillow at his door. His head was searing and when he opened his eyes he winced. He really shouldn't have stayed up all night. But he was trying to monstrously hard to find the person who beat his record again. That _Vospirescauchemar _person was such a pain.

Maka gave the oak door one more solid smack before sighing in defeat, "Okay Soul, you have ten minutes or I am coming in." Soul sighed in a defeat of his own, got dressed, and left the room.

The sunlight that streamed into the room took Soul aback, and he whimpered. Staying up till 5 A.M. . . not a smart idea.

Maka gave him a long suffering look before shaking her head and pouring their daily dose of Captain Crunch. "I told you to get off at midnight, but you didn't listen to me." Soul took his seat and dug into the colorful oat fluff known as cereal, "Calm yourself tiny tits, I'm up, you should be happy."

Maka's forehead veins puffed up, and she resisted a Maka Chop once again, knowing Soul would have a migraine. "I am, just eat your breakfast." she sighed, for the second time that day.

Suddenly, a small _ding _emanated through their small living quarters. Maka turned towards a blue computer that sat on a small side table. "Soul." Maka called, turning towards her black heavy-lidded friend, "You have an Email, and it looks pretty official."

The white-haired teenager dropped his spoon and strode over, "What's it say?" Maka opened the Email that said as a title "Lessons For Raissa" sent from, The Garnaeu-Olive Family. The two continued to stare in a very baffled manner as the Email loaded and spread on the page:

_Dear Academy Students, this is the late King of France._

_I have a favor to ask of you, if any of you is musically inclined, I would be much obliged, and will pay, anyone who will give my darling daughter lessons on the piano. _

And that's all it said.

Maka backspaced, and saw the sent too, which was in fact, every student in the DWMA. "He must have gotten the addresses from Lord Death or something, they aren't on the school's website."

Soul barely heard her, he was too busy considering the king's offer, and sighing, for his second time that day, at the "uncool" embarrassment this man had undoubtedly bestowed upon his daughter.

_# # # #_

**Review please!**


	13. Teachers Are Cool Too

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Hope you enjoyed your Father's Day! Here's the two chapters I missed!**

# # # #

**13. Teachers Are Cool Too**

Raissa sat next to Hiro at the fountain, waiting for all of the others to arrive. Even though she was boxed in, she was in a pretty okay mood. Playing Call of Duty in front of Maka, Soul, and Hiro had made her feel more at home. She clutched to the feeling, as the silence with her meister spanned out.

"Morning French fry!" sang Jamie, dragging Kid behind her until she skidded to a stand in front of Raissa, "How're you?" Raissa shrugged, and smiled, amused by the strange girls antics, "I am fairly well, and you?" Jamie beamed, "I'm GREAT! Just busy, terrorizing Kid here, making him embarrassed to know me."

Kid rolled his golden eyes, "Try as you might Jamie, you being embarrassing has worn off." Jamie's gold and silver eyes sparkled with mischief, "I feel as if I'd been issued a challenge." Liz rolled her eyes, bringing Patti, "I feel as if I need to run and hide." she joked.

Jamie winked.

Raissa smiled as Tsubaki and Black Star showed up as well, Maka and Soul following just behind. After everyone was gathered up, they began their morning talk as they all trekked into the giant goofy cartoon skull of a entrance to the DWMA.

"Hey, Raissa."

The French aristocrats heart skipped a bit, as she looked over her should to see the white haired, red eyed weapon known as Soul, who had apparently addressed her. "Hi Soul." she drawled slowly. She didn't know what to do, she'd never really talked to him before.

Soul shuffled his shoes for a bit, and the usual smirk dressed his lips. "I got an Email, from your father." Raissa heart plummeted. Oh no. Piano lessons. Then the scene of the madness in his crimson gaze played in her mind. She shuddered inwardly, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I decided I'd be your teacher, if you don't mind." Soul continued to smirk, it deepened even. "Being a teacher. . . I can't decide if that's cool." Raissa giggled, much to Soul's surprise.

"Yeah, its cool. Thanks for being my teacher. Maybe you can make the piano fun."

# # # #

**BTW I love the piano, I actually want to learn how to play it. ^.^ **

**Review please!**


	14. Those Black Keys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Hope you enjoyed your Father's Day! Here's the two chapters I missed!**

# # # #

**14. Those Black Keys**

As the Crescent Moon class discussed basic fighting techniques, while dissecting a squirrel, Raissa was off in her own little world. Thinking about her least favorite instrument in the entire world. The piano.

It wasn't the sound it made, the music you played on it, or the shape or color. It wasn't the hard bench.

It was those black keys.

In ways Raissa could not explain, those black keys freaked her out immensely. They reminded her of darkness the swept the halls of the empty and dank castle back in France. Strange as it might have seemed, but the black keys always played the creepier type of music, which reminded her of that place.

Sure, her family was nice, but they were stuck so far up their own butts that people tended to avoid them. It was a wonder that they could get that many people to come to the soiree at the Palace of Versailles that time Raissa met Kid and Jamie with their weapons.

Those black keys. . .

Those black keys played sad music. At least in that castle.

"Raissa?" Raissa was jerked out of her inner world violently by her name, Hiro looked at her with one golden eye brows raised, "Will you hand me the scalpel?" he asked, which sounded more like, "Is something wrong?" Raissa shook her head, "I'm fine."

Hiro gazed at her in disbelief.

# # # #

Omake

(After questioning Jamie)

Hiro began sneezing due to squirrel's fluffy tail. He then screamed, "Yuck! I just had an out of the blue arterial explosion!"

# # # #

**Review please ^.^**


	15. Convenience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Here's a chapter before I ditch you all for a month! Enjoy! :D**

# # # #

**15. Convenience**

After school ended, Raissa lingered around the fountain, waiting for Soul. She wanted to know when the lessons should start. As much as the French mademoiselle hated the piano and dreaded the look in Soul Eater's eyes, a part of her was eager to getting the know the unique teen.

Hiro had gone home, out of boredom and the need to disinfect himself after his sneezing fit when they had been dissecting squirrels. Raissa laughed at the memory, out of the blue arterial explosion? Really?

Finally, Maka and Soul came out of the cartoon skull gate, noticed Raissa at the fountain, and soon stood before her. "What is it Raissa?" Maka questioned, as Soul stood a few feet back, "I was just wondering when the lessons would be convenient to you two." Raissa stated evenly, although her heart raced with a nervousness that had never plagued her before.

Soul shuffled his feet a bit, gazing through his shaggy hair at the blue eyed girl, "Tomorrow at about 6, I'll tell you the others time then." Raissa nodded, and Soul and Maka passed her. "See you Rai!" Maka chortled, smiling widely. Raissa smiled, and waved back.

# # # #


	16. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again!**

**SURPRISE UPDATE CHAPTER ONE! :D**

# # # #

**16. Bonding**

The day didn't go fast enough for Raissa, as she was being consumed by her own random and alarming eagerness. She just didn't understand why. She hated the piano, and Soul scared her beyond all relief. That excitement though was still there, still filling her with flight.

When the bell rang for the end of school, Raissa bolted out the door at top speed, barreling into Black Star on the way out. "Woah!" he called with a massive grin, "Nice body slam there Raissa, but you are gonna have to try a little harder to. . ." But Raissa wasn't there anymore, she was still running as hard as her legs could take her.

"Uh, Raissa!"

Raissa skidded on her heels and landed on her butt, her yellow sundress floating slightly after the disturbance. Hiro was panting, doubled over, his hands on his knees. He lifted his green eyes to Raissa's blue ones and asked, "What on Earth are you in such a hurry?" Raissa felt no need to explain her reasoning, Hiro would laugh. She wanted time to speed up so she could start piano lessons with Soul.

"No reason Hiro, well, other than a lot of homework!" Raissa began to giggle nervously, but it died out as Hiro continued to stare at her. She braced herself for a yell but his face just broke into a giant grin, "I thought we could play Call of Duty instead, or maybe Halo?"

Raissa smiled, "Yeah! Halo Reach though. Its my favorite Halo so far." Hiro nodded and helped the French fry up, sauntering forward the weapon-meister-duo headed home.

# # # #


	17. Heart & Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again!**

**SURPRISE UPDATE CHAPTER TWO! :D and its long. I am so nice. **

# # # #

**17. Heart & Soul**

The hours blurred by and soon, Raissa was strolling down the cobblestone road to Soul and Maka's house. The Princess's heart thrummed uncomfortably in her chest, and she was feeling nervous. "Calm down." she muttered to herself as she rapped her fist on their front door, "Its just piano lessons. Not a recital!"

Silly girl, to think that that was the reason her heart was racing so fast.

"See ya Maka," the voice behind the door said, as it opened, Raissa saw Soul in his usual clothes with a folder under one of his arms. He pulled the door shut behind him and walked down the steps, turning back to the French girl, "You coming Rai?"

Raissa nodded quickly, and flounced down the steps. As soon as she was next to Soul, they began walking down the road. "Where are we going?" Raissa asked. Soul was playing with the folder, flipping through papers and smirking at everyone of them. "We are going to the towns music shop to practice in the backroom. There's a baby grand, black. The sweetest piano I've ever played on. . ."

Raissa almost sighed in relief. At least they weren't going to the school, where that scary memory of Soul's musical madness clung to the wallpaper like burrs.

"Here we are." Soul stated, opening a solid black door. Raissa thanked him and stepped through first. The music shop was wonderful, filled with violins, violas, cellos, pianos, name it and it was there! Raissa stared in awe, completely enthralled by the whole scene.

Soul went forward and started talking to a man at a red desk. "Hey there Mario," he started, beckoning Raissa to him, Raissa complied and stood by Soul as he finished sleeping, "This is Rai Olive, she's the kid I'll be practicing the piano with today."

Mario, a thin, white haired and pale skinned man nodded, "Right this way." he declared in a thick English accent, otherwise known as: British. He wore a very charming black suit and tie, and led the weapon duo down a maroon painted hallway into an open room with the baby grand Soul had pattered on about on the way to the shop.

"Remember we close at nine, Soul Evans." Mario stressed, turning back down the hall and leaving the two alone. Soul grumbled something to the equivalent of, "Don't call me Evans." and headed towards the piano, turning to Raissa, "Coming Frenchie?" she nodded, and followed him up the steps to the piano bench.

They both sat down and Soul put the cream folder on the music stand, opening it with a soft _thwump_. "Now, what were you practicing before you transferred." Soul questioned, fingers ready to flip through the music Raissa groaned, "Heart and Soul."

Soul's smirk twitched into an even bigger one, "So beginner." he scoffed. Then he started playing it. Raissa began to hum along out of habit, the lyrics thrumming through her head.

_Heart and Soul._

_I fell in love with you._

_Heart and Soul._

_The way a fool would do._

_Madly~~_

"You're a pretty good singer Rai." Soul commented, freezing the Princess in her tracks. She had been singing? "Umm uh, t-t-thanks." she stumbled, more incredibly embarrassed then she ever had been.

_Great Raissa, just great. Way too embarrass yourself. . . Shut up me!_

"Well, then, where were you as far as the notes go." Soul asked. He'd stopped playing, glancing at Raissa with his ruby eyes. "Well, I finished the song, I am just not very good at it."

"Well, you're hear to learn from the master." Soul smirked for the one-millionth time and Raissa just rolled her eyes and deadpanned, "Now that was border line Black Star."

Soul's eyes widened, "That's not cool Rai!" he practically pouted, shuffling the papers just so he wouldn't have to look at her. If he was being honest with himself, she was a very pretty girl, and foreign. That should have been the ideal thing for a cool guy like him, but something made him hesitate. And it was totally not cool. Not cool at all.

He'd only known her for a few days, yet, he sorta liked her. So uncool. So uncool. So not _him. . ._

"I'm sorry Soul." Raissa apologized, interrupting Soul's train of thought, and feeling as if it had hurt him more than it actually had. It hadn't really, but his silence led her to believe otherwise. "I was just kidding about that." he mumbled, "I really don't care." the way he said that only made things worse for himself.

"Oh."

"That's not what I meant! So uncool. . . So uncool of me to say that." Soul shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry. I just got a lot of homework to do." he excused lamely, "I'm sorta stressed out." Raissa nodded slowly, "I get it." then her eyes widened as something registered, "Ah crap! I have lots of homework too!"

Bolting off of the piano bench and down the all, Raissa yelled, "See ya tomorrow! Sorry!"

Soul just stared in bewilderment after her, and packed up his stuff. His cheeks tinged when he read the title page of the music he had been flipped open to, which had been in fact, Heart and Soul.

# # # #

**Note: I do not own the song Heart & Soul. Which is a shame, its so freaking cute.**


	18. Jamie's Stunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again!**

**Long time, no read =) I still have awhile before the trip is over and I can update regularly, but this is a present just for you guys :D**

**Enjoy!**

# # # #

**18. Jamie's Stunt**

_**Flashback **_

"_Morning French fry!" sang Jamie, dragging Kid behind her until she skidded to a stand in front of Raissa, "How're you?" Raissa shrugged, and smiled, amused by the strange girls antics, "I am fairly well, and you?" Jamie beamed, "I'm GREAT! Just busy, terrorizing Kid here, making him embarrassed to know me."_

_Kid rolled his golden eyes, "Try as you might Jamie, you being embarrassing has worn off." Jamie's gold and silver eyes sparkled with mischief, "I feel as if I'd been issued a challenge." Liz rolled her eyes, bringing Patti, "I feel as if I need to run and hide." she joked._

_Jamie winked._

_**End Flashback**_

Raissa snickered, as she realized now why Liz had wanted to run and hide.

Standing with the gang, the European almost busted out laughing as Jamie came in looking like a rainbow had thrown up on her and she'd let it soak. Her hair was hot pink except for the sanzu lines, she was wearing a green shirt and yellow shorts and silver boots. Her left hand had a purple glove, and her right hand had a orange glove.

She'd put in colored contacts too, one was red and the other was blue. At first one would think, no big deal right? Wrong. Death The Kid was there. Of _course _it was a big deal. "Oh my heck Jamie." Kid mumbled, blushing, "Why must you do this to me? You are even more asymmetrical then before!"

"I told you I felt as if I had been challenged."

"That's my apprentice! Yahoo!" Black Star declared, giving the rainbow a solid pat on the back.

Raissa finally fell to her knees, laughing uncontrollably. "You look . . . Like . . . A . . . freaking. . . Car wreck!" she squeaked, and Jamie merely smiled. "That's the point!" and began laughing herself. Soon, the entire group was so deprived of oxygen that their faces matched one of Jamie's eyes, even Crona cracked a genuine smile.

The bell ring and Jamie pecked Kid on the cheek before dashing off. "Bye Little Death!"

"We are going to the same class!" he called after her.

"I know!" she responded.

Raissa laughed with the only two people who were still standing by her, Maka and Soul, and then they followed the others to class.

# # # #

**:D haha, yeah. Jamie's special. **


	19. I'm Afraid Of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again!**

**Here's another spontaneous update! I am surprisingly finding a lot of time to do it lately. :D because I have prewritten a bunch of chappies. Anyways, enjoy!**

# # # #

**19. I'm Afraid Of You**

Sitting in class, Raissa had learned to tune out Stein's prattling on about how to dissect something (this time it was a honey bee) and gazed off into the ceiling, wondering about the events of yesterday. Why had Soul been so quiet? She honestly did not believe the homework excuse. Did he hate her? Did he know about when she had spied on him playing the piano?

The eyes filled with madness floated through her mind, and she squinted in real time to try to get it to go away.

"Raissa." Soul poked the girl, startling her half to death, "Same time as yesterday?" Raissa's heart thundered loud, he was talking about practice. "Umm, yeah, sure."

"Is something up? Ya know I may seem like a jerk, I am, but I can help out with anything if you need some help, you know?" he asked, red eyes looking away, but even then rather serious. Soul hadn't seemed like he'd say something like that, then again, she didn't really know him all that well.

"Thanks Soul, but I don't think you could do that." Raissa answered honestly, heart still "asymmetrical" in its beating, as Jamie had told her Kid would say. Soul looked at her and rose an eyebrow, "How come?"

Raissa blew out a sigh, "Its because, well, its because I'm afraid of you."

Soul stared.

# # # # 


	20. Scaring The Chick You Like, Is Not Cool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again!**

**Today, the chapter will be in Soul's POV. Because I feel it was needed. Wow! Only ten more chappies on this story left and then the finally Soul Eater Trilogy story comes out (20 chapters)! Then after that, there will be a more serious VK story coming out. Granted it will still have humor, and there will be romance, but its not as upbeat. It is VK after all.**

**Another surprise chapter! I have a lot more time than anticipated. . .**

**Anyways! Sorry for the babble, on with the show! **

# # # #

**20. Scaring The Chick You Like, Is SO Not Cool**

**Soul's POV**

I couldn't believe it.

Raissa was afraid of me? Why? How? Was it the hair? The eyes? The pointy teeth? The smirk I always wear? Why did I even care that she was afraid of me? I'd been told by other girls I was scary before and just brushed it off, but with Raissa it was different. It even hurt a little even.

All I really knew was that scaring the girl I had a . . . well I guess. . . A crush on, was totally uncool.

_**Then prove to her that there's nothing to be scared of, Soul.**_

_Ahh! Maka! What are you doing in my head!_

_**That is besides the point, ask her out dummy! Not just for practicing piano either.**_

_But I can't!_

_**Yes you can! Or are you. . . Uncool.**_

_Course I'm cool!. . . Oh . . . Thanks Maka. . .Now get out of my head._

_**I'm not in your head, stupid! I am your conscience!**_

_My conscience sounds like Maka? Well she _does_ sort of act like my mom. . ._

"MAKA CHOP!"

Maka brought down an edition of Webster's Dictionary on my head in real time, freaking me out a little bit. "Why'd you do that!" Maka shrugged her shoulders, "I just felt like you needed it."

_**You sort of did.**_

That was way to freaky for my tastes, so I went back to dissecting the honey bee, having a heck of a time trying _not _to break the thorax.

# # # #


	21. Taking A Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again! Here is another chapter! (The month is almost up guys! Then constant updates will be provided once more ^-^)**

**Pay attention to this chapter title, and the next one :D if you can guess the hidden meaning in it, I will give you an end authors note of you getting hugged by your favorite character. **

**(This is for fun (aka, not to be taken seriously), the first one who gets it (by submitting a review) gets the prize! Random contests will be my thing now :D here's number one, lets see how you do!)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

# # # #

**21. Taking A Stand. . .**

It was a rather long and awkward class, considering Raissa had to sit by the boy she had just admitted to being afraid of. When the bell finally rang, Raissa felt like flying from her seat and out the door, but she composed herself and slowly gathered her books. Waiting for Soul to leave with Maka.

"I'm heading home." Hiro told Raissa, who was purposefully moving like a snail, "See you then! I plan on totally schooling you on Left 4 Dead before you go to practice today." he said with a smile, waving and jogging out. Her heart thrummed painfully, she had forgotten about practice. . . That was wonderful.

Raissa didn't recover enough to say, "In your dreams, zombie bait!" before someone said, "Raissa."

The somebody, was of course, Soul.

"H-hey Soul!" Raissa tried to smile, "What is it?" Soul analyzed her a bit before answering, "I was wondering if you'd care to . . . ugh lame." he whispered quickly, and then started over. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date sometime and. . . Uh get to know me and not be afraid. . . and stuff."

Soul smirked, but Raissa could see in his eyes the screaming he was doing in his head. He didn't think he'd said the right things. Raissa smiled small, and then replied with, "Sure. I'd like that." she was still terrified, her heart persisted to beat very rapidly in her chest.

# # # #

Omake

(During Soul's asking Raissa out)

_**You gotta make sure you say the right thing.**_

_I know, I'm trying._

_**And stand up straight.**_

_I am._

_**Look her in the eyes! And don't whisper to yourself, you look crazy. . .**_

_Shut it._

_**Fine! Geez. . .**_

# # # #


	22. Because I'm Not Afraid Maybe?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again!**

**Did you get it? Hmm? Remember if you think you did, review! Plus, review just because its nice :D and maybe I'll check out your work too!**

**WARNING: This will be long. Yay for those who like long chapters! **

# # # #

**22. . . . Because I'm Not Afraid (Maybe?)**

At five twenty, Raissa gave Soul a call:

"Hey, we doing practice today or the date instead?"

"Uh . . . Both?"

"Hmm . . . Yeah. Sounds good."

"See ya soon."

"Later Soul."

**hangs up**

At five forty, Raissa was deeply intent on re-loading her gun before the zombies tore through the door when Soul called. Raissa quickly turned it on speaker before she had to start shooting:

"I was thinking you could come over to Maka's and my place instead."

"Why?"

"Because you rock at Call Of Duty and this person keeps beating me. . . So uncool."

"Haha, will do, see you in twenty minutes."

"Later."

"DIE ZOMBIE!"

"Uh. . . What?"

"Sorry! You don't die, you stay alive! Bye!"

**hangs up**

Hiro laughs and laughs hard at the exchange. "That was so awesome!" Raissa laughed too, and then she asked, "You wanna know what else is awesome?"

"What?"

"You're being eaten by zombies right now cause' you're out of ammo."

"Crap!"

# # # #

It was six and Raissa was rapping her fist lightly on the front door of Maka and Soul's apartment. Maka opened the door, chipper as always, "Hey Raissa! Come in." Raissa nodded and smiled, "Thanks Maka!" she nodded back and then flounced to the kitchen. Seeing Soul sitting on the couch, already started CoD, Raissa sat next to him.

Two kills away from two hundred without a death and he was taken out by a sniper through a broken glass window. "Dang it." Soul murmured, "Stupid sniper gets me every time. Maybe I should snipe him!"

Raissa laughed as Soul passed her a controller, "The sniper is easy to deal with, just place all of your bombs in that spot."

"He's at the point through a glitch in the game, I've already tried." Soul responded, moving his person behind a building while Raissa continued hers forward. "So he likes to play dirty?" Raissa smiled some-what darkly, "I'm French, he hasn't _seen _dirty yet."

Pulling through the glitch, Raissa sniped the sniper and set mines there to blast him sky high. "How'd you get mines to go off individually?" Soul asked, turning his entire controller like it would effect the speed of the tank he was then driving. "Glitch." Raissa replied casually.

"Wow, you are French."

Raissa laughed, and pinched her tongue between her teeth, trying to focus.

"So why are you afraid of me?" Soul asked. Raissa just continued to play as she had been before, anticipating this question hours ago. "If I be honest, will you promise not to freak out?" she asked somewhat quietly. Soul groaned inwardly, she really was afraid of him.

"Of course I won't freak."

". . . Ok. I saw you playing the piano at school one day. There was madness in your eyes. . ." Raissa paused, glancing at Soul. He looked at her, scarlet eyes unmoving, "Yeah. . . The piano is the key to my madness. . . There's really no other way to explain it. I'm not going crazy, but whenever I play that song. . ."

He paused, as if finally wondering if he should be telling her all of this, and then decided yes. "I just go mad for a bit." Raissa then thought of something that would have been helpful a long time ago. She smiled at Soul and quoted, "We all go a little mad sometimes."

Soul smiled cheekily, the first real smile Raissa had ever seen, and proceeded to shot her on the video game screen.

"You betrayed me!" she gaped, and Soul laughed. "Yes! 200 kills before death! Take _that_, Mr. _Vospirescauchemar_!"

Raissa almost choked on a laugh when he said that. "Uh Soul . . ."

"Yeah?"

"That's me. . ."

Soul gaped for a bit and then, a semi-menacing-semi-mischievous smirk came onto his face, "You are so going down." Raissa laughed and reloaded, "In your dreams, Blanca."

# # # #

Omake

(After End Chapter Scene)

It was three in the morning, when the exhausted Soul and Raissa turned off the game. The lack of light hurting their eyes. "See ya tomorrow?" Raissa asked with a yawn, standing up and causing an already sleeping Maka to fall off the couch and onto the floor. She remained undisturbed.

"You mean today?" Soul questioned, also yawning, leaning back into the couch, his eyes trying to stay open. "Whatever." she yawned again, slowly falling back onto the couch, and inevitably, Soul's lap.

"Good night." Raissa whispered as she drifted off.

"Good morning." he answered back.

# # # #

**I know Omake's are usually more funny than fluffy, but I haven't fluffied it up in a while :D plus, we are really reaching the romance part of this humor/romance story. **

**Oh, and Blanca (Just in case you had no idea) is white in French. (Meant to comment on Soul's hair.)**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I think its one of the funniest, longest ones I've written so far. (I made a lot of jokes in here, I sure HOPE they were funny.) **

**Anyways, review! And thanks for reading!**


	23. That Awkward Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again! I have decided that I will be releasing the rest of the thirty chapters within the week so most likely, you will get more than one a day. Why? I pre-wrote them on my trip, and I want to get this ball rolling again so I can do the finale and stuff :D**

# # # #

**23. That Awkward Moment You Wake Up On Soul Eater Evan's Lap And Maka Teases You About The Double Entendres In The Situation. Not To Mention, Your Face Is On A Milk Carton Because Your Meister Panicked**

Raissa yawned, and tried to pound her pillow into a softer one. When did it get so stiff? Almost like bones. . . Pants. . . Legs? Raissa's head shot up, connecting with Soul's jaw. Both groaned in pain and glared at each other, a slight pink tinge trying to dominate their faces.

"Why the hell did you beat up my legs and then head butt me!" Soul complained, "Not cool!" Raissa just scratched the back of her head and laughed, "Well when I found out I wasn't at my house I kind of got scared." she continued laughing for a bit, nervous and rather disoriented.

"Well how come you _aren't _home?" Soul asked a bit irritably, still sore about his jaw.

She really thought she had gone home.

_Oh that's right! _Raissa remembered, "We'd argued about it being morning or night, and I passed out soon after." Soul nodded slowly, "Oh yeah. . . Well at least I think it could have happened. . ."

"It might have been a dream. . ."

"Can two people have the same dream?"

Maka laughed, scaring the crap out of them as she was going into the room with pancakes. "Well obviously it wasn't a dream or Raissa wouldn't be here." she deadpanned. Raissa and Soul nodded slowly, as if this was a new concept to them. Maka gave them their pancakes and sat across from them.

Eventually, a smile flashed across her face.

"Why you so extra smiley Maka?" Raissa asked, digging into the fluffy brown edible pillow known as pancake. "Oh nothing." the green eyed girl responded with a giggle and a smile.

Raissa rose an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Maka's smile was innocent, "So . . . we'll all be going to school together today?"

"Yeah." Soul asked, moving his hands in a rolling motion to try to get her to continue.

"And Raissa's hair is all messed up."

"I can always just go home and fix it real quick. . ." Raissa added.

"People will see us on the way there."

"I could go alone."

"You'd be leaving our house."

Slowly, the whole thing sank in. Raissa's face was red as a tomato, and Maka smiled wider. "M-M-M-MAKA ALBARN!" Raissa scolded, "I would never expect such thoughts from you!" Maka just continued to giggle. Soul grumbled, "Not cool." and his voice squeaked.

Raissa looked out of one eye at him and saw his face was equally red. _Wow, its National Out of Character Day today isn't it?_

Raissa reached for the carton of milk that Maka had set on the table for all of them and noticed something strange. "Uh, Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you get this carton of milk?"

Maka thought about it for only a second. "I got it today, why? Does it taste funny?" Raissa shook her head, "No. Not tastes, looks." she turns the carton to Maka's line of vision and the green eyed girl busted into such hysterical laughter so hard that she fell out of the chair she was sitting in.

**Missing Person!**

**(Picture here)**

**Name****: Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive**

**Last Seen****: Headed to Soul and Maka's house**

**When you see her, call:**

**Hiro: 701-2463**

# # # #


	24. Dr Jamie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again!**

# # # #

**24. Dr. Jamie**

Raissa, Soul, and Maka all went to the school that day in three relatively different moods.

Maka = Giggly.

Soul = Embarrassed.

Raissa = Amused thoroughly by her spastic meister.

"Raissa!" came the sobbing Hiro, falling to his knees in front of his staff-weapon, "I thought somebody had kidnapped you in the night!" his green eyes were streaming with overdramatic rivers of sadness. Raissa couldn't help but snicker as she said, "I just fell asleep. We were playing CoD till all hours of the night."

Hiro blinked a few times, "Really? Oh. . ." Raissa laughed and patted her meister's head, pulling him up to a stand. "Let's all go the class shall we?" Hiro nodded, Maka giggled, and Soul grunted. All striding forward at once. Raissa didn't however, because she was stopped - well tackled - by the resident rainbow, Jamie.

"What's crackin' omelet do. . . Okay I give up trying to say cheese omelet in your language." Jamie huffed, and then finished with, "How're you?" sitting on her back like she had been given a piggy back ride. Kid chuckled quietly before passing them, Patti and Liz just behind. "See you in class, Jamie, Raissa." he drawled passively.

Jamie waved even though he wasn't looking and turned her head back too Raissa, "So, like I asked, how're you?" Raissa just laughed again. "Pretty good, you?" Jamie smiled really bright, "I'm not telling." Raissa blinked but then Jamie continued, "So, I can see you are having a little romance here with our white haired shark mouth friend."

If Raissa could have spit take'd, she would have.

"Huh?" she questioned, laughing nervously, "W-w-what do you mean?" Jamie smiled even wider, "Oh you know, you _know_ something is going on between you and Soul Eater Evans." she whispered the last part conspiratorially, as if they were plotting to take over the world. Which, knowing Jamie, that could be the case at any time.

"There isn't! He terrifies me!" Raissa whispered fiercely, her heart beat quickening at the mere mention of his name. If that wasn't fear, than what was it? Jamie pulled her arm and said in a very professional voice, very Dr. Phil-esque, "Come this way, Rai, we have lots to discuss."

# # # #

Omake

(Jamie's interrogation, Dr. Phil style ya'll!)

**Dr. Phil Theme**

Dr. Jamie

**round of applause**

Jamie strides into the room in here usual attire, a black tie added to the mix. She sits on the stages blue chair and looks back and forth at the crowd as the cheering slowly dies down.

Dr. Jamie: "Today, we have a special guest, but before I introduce her, this is the story."

Camera pans out and the stage blackens as it flips to the giant screen, displaying sequenced pictures of Raissa and Soul individually, or sitting next to each other in school or at the music store.

**dramatic background music**

**Announcer Man: Black Star: "YOUNG GIRL RAISSA OLIVE IS MAJORLY AFRAID OF SOUL EATER EVANS! WHEN SHE SHOULDN'T BE WITH A GUY LIKE ME AROUND. . . ANYWAYS! MY AWESOME APPRENTICE WILL TRY TO SEE IF THERE IS SOMETHING MORE! YAHOOO!"**

**end dramatic background music**

The camera moves back to Jamie on the blue chair.

Jamie rolls her eyes, but then realized she was in the spotlight again and smiled.

Dr. Jamie: "_Is _there something more? Let's find out! Come out Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive!"

Raissa comes into the room, sitting in the chair across from Jamie. The crowd claps politely, and the French Princess merely grimaces at the big production (literally) that Jamie was making out of the whole situation. She even brought Black Star into it! And a crowd of people! And a Dr. Phil set. . . Okay how'd she do that?

Dr. Jamie: "Raissa, tell me." Jamie said seriously, putting her head on her intertwined fingers. "When you see Soul. . . What goes through your mind?"

Raissa: "Well, not much. My heart's beating too loud, and my palms get all sweaty and I can't talk."

The entire crowd "ohs" in away that Raissa finds rather irritating. As the veins puffed in Rai's forehead, Jamie asked another question.

Dr. Jamie: "You said you were afraid of him. . . Is that correct?"

Raissa: "Yes."

Jamie leans back in the chair all serious-like.

Dr. Jamie: "I do not believe fear is the problem Raissa."

**entire crowd gasps**

Raissa: "Then what is it?"

Dr. Jamie: "I suspect that it is. . ."

**dramatic pause, followed by drum roll**

**clang of the end of drum roll**

Dr. Jamie: "A crush. You have a crush on Soul."

Raissa raises and eyebrow at first, but then realizes that it is true. She does have a crush on Soul. She used to be afraid, but she saw what a . . . cool person he was. She did like him. But should she tell? Would it be "not cool" too tell?

Jamie yammered on and on about something during Raissa's revere, and suddenly, the background began to fuzz into black.

Raissa bolted straight up on the couch, knocking heads with Hiro. "Hey what was that about!" Hiro complained, and then he glared slightly at her, "You said you were going to watch Dr. Phil with me. . . Today was about relationships remember?" the French girl looked over at the screen to see the end credits. She vaguely remembered the conversation she and her meister had gone into before she had apparently fallen asleep.

"Sorry, I was up till three this morning."

Hiro shrugged it off and just went flipping through the channels, brooding.

# # # #

**I had a little too much fun writing this xD**

**Review please~~ :D**

**P.S.: You'll find out why Jamie was so happy next chappie :D**


	25. Finally! Black Star yelled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again!**

# # # #

**25. "Finally!" Black Star yelled.**

"Its now or never. . ." Soul Eater Evans thought to himself the next day, as he leaned against the fountain hanging out with the gang, waiting for the first bell of the day that signified the six gruesome hours of caged captivity known formally as "School" He waited patiently for the blond tresses to pop into his vision before he slowly walked forward.

"Hey Raissa."

The blond haired, blue eyed French girl flushed, "Hey Soul." she looked like she had slept upside down with a wind turbine going off, her hair was sticking up and about in all directions. _**She must not have slept well. **_his Maka conscience said, _**Ask her if she's alright.**_

_Wait Macon, I have to ask if we can talk first. _

_**Right! Sorry! And. . . Macon?**_

_Yeah! Maka conscience!_

"Soul?"

Soul grumbled to himself at his moment of space case, and asked, "Can we uh. . . Talk?" Raissa looked rather startled, and Soul wasn't surprised. Whenever Maka asked if they could talk, he'd get a chop to his skull with a Thesaurus or something and be sent to the hospital. The phrase "can we talk?" can make you relive every bad thing you've ever done instantaneously.

"Uh yeah. . . Sure." Raissa swallowed. What had she done? Did she say something wrong or look at him funny? Wait. . . That was ridiculous! It obviously had a lot to do with the date and the being afraid of him. Maybe even the crush she realized she had on him now. He probably just wanted to be friends.

Walking a short distance away from the others, Soul sighed and then tried to start talking just as Raissa sighed and tried to start talking as well. "Wait you go first." they both said in unison, then they blushed and once again spoke together, "No, you go first."

Once again:

"I'll go first."

Raissa and Soul stared at each other for awhile and smiled, "You can go first Soul." Raissa finally said by herself, and Soul swallowed and a vein strained in his neck as he physically fought off the heat rising in his cheeks. "Uh Raissa. . . I uh. . . I. . ." Soul scowled and growled, embarrassed beyond all relief.

_**Cut to the chase! Just tell her!**_

"I'm not very good with words." Soul admitted begrudgingly, "and if I'm being too forward, sorry. That was very not cool of me, but. . ."

_**Don't beat around the bush!**_

"Okay! I like you Raissa! You happy Maka?" Soul shouted, losing his temper for what had to be the first time ever on his own. Raissa's face was redder than some of the parts of the outside walls of the DWMA, and over by the fountain, Maka herself yelled over, "Yes! I'm glad you finally told her!"

Soul registered his out burst, his face becoming as red as his eyes, and then he said, "Its true Raissa. But I'm sorry I yelled at you." Raissa put a hand over her mouth, eyes closed, she started shaking. Everybody, but Jamie, looked on in worry. Jamie knew better, she cracked a grin right as Raissa busted out laughing.

"I never thought you'd lose your temper!" Raissa smiled, and Soul just continued to wallow in his embarrassment as the French princess stood in front of him. "You know what Soul? I like you too." she mumbled somewhat, still red.

Soul smiled a genuine smile, his shark-like teeth somewhat terrifying. "That's a relief." Black Star then pumped a fist and shouted, "Yahoo! Raissa and Soul together! _Finally_!" Soul and Raissa walked back over to them and as Raissa raised an eyebrow at Black Star, wondering how on Earth he had heard them speak, Tsubaki just smiled her usual head-cocked-to-the-side-eyes-closed smile and said, "He isn't just loud, believe it or not he's got good hearing."

"I don't believe it." Soul deadpanned, and Black Star then flew off into a rant about his Gods-like hearing and his other divine traits, while Jamie gave Raissa the thumbs up.

# # # #

**Next two chappies: **

**26: Is a revelation of a secret.**

**27: Is why Jamie was happy when she went all Dr. Phil on Raissa. **

**:D we are coming down to the boiling point here, reviews are much appreciated and thank you for being here!**


	26. NotSoInnocent Maka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again!**

**Here's the revelation!**

# # # #

**26. Not-So-Innocent Maka**

After everything had been said and done about the Raissa and Soul situation, the gang headed towards the classroom Crescent Moon for school. The bell finally tolled as they all took their seats, Raissa by Soul, Soul by Maka, Maka by Jamie, Jamie by Kid, and so on.

When Raissa was shuffling her papers, in her head, there was a voice:

_**Doesn't this just fill you with fluffy bunnies?**_

Raissa was alarmed, throwing papers everywhere and startling everybody in her row and the people just in front of her. "Sorry!" she called, cleaning them up. After a bit of thinking, she realized that the voice was in fact, very familiar.

_Huh? Maka? What on Earth are you doing in my head?_

_**Oh no! Raissa! Wrong head!**_

Raissa saw Maka fumble with a small box, a thin black cable ran up and into her ear, entering her head.

_What the. . . _

_**Don't tell Soul! Stein invented it, and since I'm the top female student he . . . Wanted me to test it. **_

_You've been testing it on Soul?_

_**You're welcome!**_

Raissa looked at the green eyed, ashy blond blankly, promising herself to never think of Maka as entirely innocent or good ever again.

# # # #

**Haha Maka's so nice all of the time, I decided to give her a few sinister moments. Ne? Make it interesting :D well, Jamie is next up! **


	27. Three Tiny Time Bombs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again!**

**This is before Jamie, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Mark got to school. The reason why Jamie was so happy. :D**

# # # #

**27. Three Tiny Time Bombs**

"I can't believe its been a year." Jamie chortled happily, holding the white and black dyed roses that Kid had given her for their anniversary. "I'm surprised you remembered! It was a very asymmetrical day after all." Kid twitched, his own smile faltering for a second, "Don't ruin the moment."

"Right! Sorry!"

Liz, Patti, and Mark laughed about the polar opposites banter. "I'm surprised Kid didn't call for eight months, just to be symmetrical." Mark drawled. Liz shook her head, "Surprisingly, Kid's not _that _bad. He's even gotten a little better. He can wake up at seven without taping a number over the digital clock, or even having to set it an hour later!" Patti clapped for her meister, blue eyes filled with pride.

Kid straightened his tie casually, satisfaction clear in his smug smile. Jamie gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good job Little Death, your finally growing up." Kid smiled a bit longer before frowning in indignation, "Hey! I like to think of myself as fairly mature."

"Well as you know, first impressions stick. And when you fell on your knees in front of me and screamed "the horror!" that didn't exactly tell me "Mr. Mature." you know?" Kid laughed nervously, "Uh yeah. . ." Liz, Patti, and Mark had already moved conversation topics, and were a good distance ahead.

_This is it. _He swallowed, _Time to tell her. _

"Uh, Jamie?"

"Yes, Little Death?"

Kid coughed into his fist, he'd never set off those three tiny time bombs before. He'd never told anyone but his father those three dangerous words. Jamie just looked at him in concern, her usual goofy mask broken to show a deeper emotion. Kid mellowed, feeling calmed, and knowing that he did feel it.

"Jamie, I love you."

Jamie's eyes sparkled with tears and her face was a soft pink. "I love you too. . . Kid."

It was so easy to say in the aftermath, that Kid just began to laugh. Jamie did also, and Liz and Patti looked back at the duo in through confusion.

# # # #

**D'aww finally, KidxJamie moment ^-^ Things are drawing to a close folks! The next chapters are all comedic relief with a spritz of fluffy bunnies :D the last chap will be the introduction to the third in this series of fictions. **


	28. The Cat's Out Of The Conference

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again!**

# # # #

**28. The Cat's Out Of The Conference**

"Meow~~" Blair stretched while in her human form, long curly purple hair bouncing, cat ears perked high. Her golden eyes scanned the roof top she was standing on, and finally finding her target, she sprang into action. Diving into the street below towards a white haired, red eyed boy who was with a small blond haired girl.

"Scythe-boy!" she cooed, squeezing him to her chest, "I missed you! Man that conference sucked! It was so boring and I was so far away from you!" she continued on even though he probably couldn't hear her. "I went to an animal with powers conference, and this mouse kept trying to hit on me, and the bull was full of crap! Literally! He hogged the only bathroom!"

Soul said something, but of course, due to his compromising position, "Maka" could not hear him. The person Blair had thought was Maka, was actually Raissa. Raissa stared with a blank expression, that somehow managed to be on the brink of confusion and maybe even jealousy, curious as to why a witch would be hanging around with so many meisters and weapons just around the corner.

Soul finally managed to pull himself out, and after he gasped several breaths, nose covered in blood, he stated, "Blair, this is my girlfriend, Raissa." Soul lifted the re-intertwined hands, and Blair clapped enthusiastically. "Yay! Someone to share stories with!" Raissa stared blankly, "Huh?"

"Oh Soul and I used to have a thing . . ."

"You sticking your chest in my face every time you see me is not a thing!"

"Anyways, your name is Raissa? Nice to meet you!"

Raissa smiled, "Nice to meet you Blair."

Soul stared in awe as Raissa and Blair exchanged a few idle comments, and he despaired silently.

_Oh no. . ._

Blair left, hugging Soul one last time, and flounced off singing, "Pumpkin, pumpkin, pump-pump-pumpkin!"

Soul turned to Raissa, wondering what she was going to say or do since Blair was out of earshot. "Hey Rai-fry, you alright? I hope you know its not what it looks like." he stammered, trying to redeem himself just in case that was what was needed. She merely turned to Soul and snickered, "You better fix your nose Soul." and continued forward.

"Wait!" Soul called after her, jogging to catch up, "You didn't answer my question!"

# # # #

**I couldn't help it, I just had to bring Blair in. xD especially with what's happened. **


	29. The Sextuple Date!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again! Haha so I didn't get the rest of this out in a week, but I was only one day off. So not bad right?**

# # # #

**29. The Sextuple Date!**

Soul and Raissa, plus Kid and Jamie, were all going on a date. To a bowling alley, simple enough sure, until somehow, everyone else showed up.

The "R.I.P Pins Bowling Alley" was on of the three that were built in Death City, and somehow Black Star and Tsubaki, Maka and Crona (Ragnarok also of course), Liz and Mark, and Patti and Hiro all ended up there with the group of four that were just barely lacing up their skull shaped flat shoes.

"Hey guys." Crona sniffed monotonously, "What are you doing here?" Jamie was the first to reply. "We all told you we were going bowling at R.I.P Pins." Ragnarok poked his mini-chibi-like head from around Crona's and said, "Well we thought bowling would be a nice idea, but we already tried Twilight Lanes and Death Balls. Death Balls was closed, and Twilight Lanes is filled with annoying sparkly vampires."

The larger group shivered at the memory.

Raissa sighed, "Well, since you're here, we might as well all do it together. It can be a . . ." she paused and chewed on her lip, counting each pair, "A sextuple date." Hiro pumped a fist, "Ahh yeah! Let's get this party started!"

Raissa groaned, eyebrow twitching, forehead sweating. _That's my meister._

After everybody else got their bowling shoes on, Black Star grabbed the biggest, most florescent covered ball in the whole room. It was the size of his head and the color of his hair. "This is the great Black Star's ball!" he announced loudly.

"Good, you needed at least one." Mark muttered, and Jamie punched his shoulder with a light snicker. The bowling lanes weren't all that busy, basically besides the twelve rowdy kids it was empty, so they were happy to give them each their own lane. "Sudden death showdown!" Black Star declared, "Whoever gets the highest score wins!"

Death The Kid sighed, holding the ebony eight pound instrument he was going to use and said, "Black Star, that's how you play the game." Black Star made a face filled with confusion, "Tsubaki told me it was whoever got the lowest score when we played, and I decided low scores weren't for a God like me, so I made the challenge up."

Tsubaki made a pleading face to everyone, enough to tell them that they better not screw with the lie. "Okay Black Star," Jamie panted, setting down a green 9 pounder, "We'll do the challenge."

"YAHOO!"

Everybody set the ball in the retrieval machine as they waited for the screens to start up, and the pins to set. Once they did, Black Star smiled at all of them, "I will school you all!" and he threw the ball, literally, chucked it up into the air and it landed in the middle of the lane with a large _crack. _There was a crater there now.

Black Star was turning a rather alarming shade of pink, "Oops." Jamie patted Black Star on the back, "Its okay, I suck too." Black Star turned indignant, "I DO NOT SUCK! I am the great Black Star?" he seemed a little unsure of himself.

W-w-what?

Everybody gaped at the blue spiky haired boy who looked, for once, drained of self-confidence. Tsubaki's face was panicked, and she was flailing her arms, "Do something!" she hissed frantically. Jamie quickly changed tactics, for the groups sake, "Uh hey! You made an awesome crater in the middle of the lane! Nobody else could do that, only the BOWLING GOD Black Star, right guys?"

Everybody bobbed their heads quickly, a few muttering, "Oh yeah!" and others, "Totally skilled." Black Star bounced back with a fury. "YOU BET ONLY THE BOWLING GOD BLACK STAR COULD DO IT! YAHOOO!" Everybody, once again in unison, scratched the back of their heads and wiped the sweat off their brows. "He reminds me of someone I knew in France. . ." Raissa muttered, "Crazy half-er."

Then things started to get even more insane. Black Star pulled the ball from the crushed wood and the games began. First up was Kid, who was too busy symmetrically lining up his shot to actually go. Jamie bowled next, knocking out six pins with a crazy twisted blur of green, and missing the next time..

Raissa tried to lift the ball, and could only manage a dainty roll. She smacked her forehead, "Curse those lessons." she scowled, and the Granny ball eased itself into the gutter. Soul just closed one eye, aimed, and slid the mass of red on the floor, it hit two pins one time, eight the other. A spare. "Nice Soul." Raissa commented, and Soul gave her a thumbs up.

Black Star threw the ball again, hitting the crater. It ricocheted and flew up, getting caught in the rafters. Everybody stared in fearful anticipation as it slid down the metal ceiling pole, and landed right on top of the pins. A strike?

"Oh yeah! Believe it!" Black Star hooted.

Nobody could believe it.

Crona was up next, and he didn't know how to handle the ball of course, so he gave up his lane to Maka. Maka slid the ball with ease, and managed to get into the seven-ten split before just hitting seven and calling her turn over. Liz threw it into Kid's lane, and Patti was drawing brown spots on her yellow bowling ball, singing a song about giraffes the whole time.

Hiro rolled but only managed to nick the ending pin just as the ball slid into the gutter. He mumbled and muttered words incoherently so nobody would hear him, as Jamie once again started out the game.

Needless to say, the colorful gang soon were all out war-ing on the lanes of R.I.P. Pins. It was Black Star vs. everyone else, as surprising as that sounds. Bowling pins and balls were strewn all over the place. Balls were hanging in the rafters, broken in half in the lanes, and made into a giant giraffe (courtesy of Patti).

Funnily enough, soon the bowling war wasn't even a bowling war. Kid had Liz, and aforementioned Patti, in gun form facing off with Black Star, who held Tsubaki in ninja sword mode. The others sat on the debris of the plastic benches off to the side. Jamie stared as her boyfriend and her "mentor" had their own showdown and asked, "Remember when this was supposed to be a double bowling date?"

Everyone nodded.

# # # #

**Yeah. . . These last two chapters were total crack. Haha, well the next one is a little more serious I suppose. An introduction to the 20 chapter SE finale fic. Then my VK fic will go up next! (I am so excited for it, are you?)**

**Anyways thanks for reading, and review! **


	30. She?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own my OC's, Jamie Elliot, Mark Jennifer (I've always owned him, I just forgot to claim him.) and Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and well, reading in general once again!**

**Sorry once again for slacking in the chapter posting, I got busy. :P **

**Well, here is the very last chapter of Slim Shady. Next up is the 20 chapter finally that in all reality I have yet to thoroughly plan out :D but don't worry, it will be out tomorrow. Then after that's finished, the VK fan-fic will come out, and it will be totally awesome :D**

**Without further adieu, here is the last chapter of Slim Shady. **

# # # #

**30. She?**

Almost the end of the second year for the DWMA gang. The soul count and Stein's grades were as follows:

Maka & Soul: A. 99 Kishin, 0 witch (once again)

Kid, Liz, & Patti: A. 88 Kishin (not surprising)

Crona & Ragnarok: B. 43 Kishin

Black Star & Tsubaki:C. 15 Kishin (to the awe of everyone.)

Hiro & Raissa: C. 10 Kishin (since they had just started in all reality)

Jamie & Mark: B. 5 Kishin (they wouldn't stop arguing)

Battling constantly to get the privilege of being the maker or the literal weapon of Lord Death's, the Death Scythe. Competition was getting thicker as the four years was now a realized two, and the meisters and weapons had to train extra hard and work like never before.

The last day of the second year, and Maka stared happily up at her score. "Alright! We passed Soul!" Soul merely smirked, "Duh Maka, we're cool like that." Raissa was on her tip toes and frowning, Hiro doing the same. "Only a C? Only 10 Kishin?" Raissa sighed, "Why?" Hiro scratched the back of his head, "Its not too bad is it? I mean, we only just started. . ."

"I suppose."

Jamie turned to Mark in a rage, "What about the eight Kishin we got with Kid!" Mark sighed, veins puffing, "We split them. That's how we got four."

"Then what's the other one?"

"When we saved Raissa with Kid in France."

Jamie pouted, a dark cloud hanging over her head, "I am a fail meister." Mark patted his partners head, "Yes, yes you are."

In seconds, Mark was doubled over, wheezing.

Kid smiled happily and rather cockily, eyes shining, "88 Kishin souls. Such a beautiful, symmetrical amount." Liz sighed while Patti giggled and clapped her hands in glee, "But if you want us to be your weapons, we are going to have to get 112 more." Liz pronounced gruffly, but Kid was rather undeterred.

Black Star then proclaimed, "YAHOO! I GOT A C! C FOR . . . Umm. . ." Soul coughed, "Cool."

"Sorry Soul, but please, I am trying to think of a word for the letter C to describe me."

Jamie smacked herself in the face, sighing, "Heck, I didn't think Black Star was this dense!" Tsubaki scratched the back of her head, "I guess that's one thing nobody else could beat him at, being dense."

As the group laughed and teased, sauntering off into their last day of their second year, Lord Death poked his head back into his Death Room, strode up the guillotine hallway, and stood by his giant mirror. "Time is running short." he murmured to himself, his goofy voice low and quiet at first, it was actually capable of retaining seriousness.

"You think she's on her way?" Stein, who was in his black spinning chair, and Lord Death sighed, "I _know_ she is. The meisters need to be prepared for her, if they aren't the results. . . Are going to be catastrophic."

Stein turned the screw in his head two times clockwise, and said, "Well, it'll be a good test. Let's see if their ready."

# # # #

**Vague I know, who is "she" and how is she important? Well I wanted this to go out with a bang! A more action comedic type of bang. So that means = longer chapters and less romance. Don't worry! There will be some fluffies, but not a lot. **

**Thanks for reading Slim Shady :D **


End file.
